


Our time spent drifting

by nacas



Series: Our time and peace [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Analysis, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacas/pseuds/nacas
Summary: But Patton smiles, he smiles that smile of his. His eyes are gentle. And he listens.The others rarely know he listens, rarely consider how he quiets himself for them. How he keeps smiling for them, even beyond his limit. Keeps it all from leaking out for them.





	Our time spent drifting

**Author's Note:**

> cigarettes after sex - nothing's gonna hurt you baby

His hair softly moves against the silken sheets and his eyelids open under the blue light. A delicate tongue sweeping over his lips pull his attention and he looks at the soft gaze of the other. 

His bare back glides against the sheet, bringing him to the warm headboard. A pleasant warmth going through him when he realizes. “My, Patton. You needn’t warm it for dear old me.” Deceit teased, a gentle and comforting vibration under his skin as he gazes at the sweet blue of Patton. 

Patton laughed brightly, “Oh, I can't let you be cold. How am I gonna get warm otherwise?” He exclaims, arms slipping around and up Deceits back. Curling in around his spine and holding tightly. “Gosh.” He admires, “You really are warm, Dee.”

And Deceits heart jumps and warms and his stomach does those little twists that are always there when Patton so much as smiles at him. His tongue worries on his upper lip and he recalls Patton’s gentle touch on him. “Don’t you need to leave?” He asks, quiet as anything. The hum of their tiny encircled space strong and powerful. His hands rest gently on Patton’s lower back and his chest aches, dull but there. And Patton’s runs a gentle thump over his ribs. Inspiring little goosebumps and other feelings. Leaves so much in its wake. He closes his eyes and tries to keep his face smooth and straight but he knows. 

Not much can be hid from Patton. It’s why they work so well together. Why the light side has an easy time being in his presence and touching him. Running soft hands around his neck, to ease whatever he sees when they meet after each meeting with the others. It is why he tries. To repay. Be truthful. 

He doesn’t quite succeed. Thinks he won’t ever, with all the convictions that come from being him. Of knowing Thomas and his surroundings. Of knowing himself and his lies. But Patton smiles, he smiles that smile of his. His eyes are gentle. And he listens. 

The others rarely know he listens, rarely consider how he quiets himself for them. How he keeps smiling for them, even beyond his limit. Keeps it all from leaking out for them. Holds steady and discreetly as they talk and discuss and spit at each other. 

He- “Patton.” He says. Pulls back from the other, theirs cheeks touching. Warmth on Cold. He is warm. So, so warm, here, with Patton. But. “Thomas.” He says, simply. Tiredly. Already missing warmth. His grip on Patton’s hip loosens and he presses a flat palm on his back. Pushes in and relents. Draws himself back up. 

“I’ll come back.” Patton promises, eyes regretful, smile sad and entirely too knowing. Too quiet in his knowledge. “Like always?” He says. 

“Like always.” Deceit repeats to him, doesn’t bother smiling, nodding or asking. Begging. He acknowledges, and watches. Quietly. Because they’re so similar, the both of them. 


End file.
